Time is running out
by Estrella'black
Summary: Mi respuesta a un reto. Son sólo tú y ella. Tú y esa hermosa vampira, quienes han decidido salir a escondidas de los demás. Quienes han decido decirse adiós como es debido ante esta mortal lucha. Femslash. One-shot


**Título:** Time is running out

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y Crepusculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El título es de una canción de muse. La trama es mía.

**Claim: **Heidi-Rosalie. (Femslash)

**Summary: **Son sólo tú y ella. Tú y esa hermosa vampira, quienes han decidido salir a escondidas de los demás. Quienes han decido decirse adiós como es debido ante esta mortal lucha.

**Nota:** Totalmente dedicado a Annie; **cafesitodeldia. **Gracias por todo mujer.

Mi respuesta al reto:** "Slash y Femslash"**del foro:** El lobo, la oveja y el león.**

**Rosalie POV**

Besas rápidamente a Emmett, antes de correr hacia el frente para atacar a Heidi. Sus brillantes ojos violetas se posan en ti, y te dedica una sonrisa orgullosa. La miras despreciativamente, y apresuras el paso.

Chocas contra ella, y sonríes ante el estridente sonido. Usas tu cuerpo para empujarla hacia el árbol más cercano, y la acorralas entre él y tu cuerpo.

Ruges, y estás apunto de subir las manos hacia su cuello –para arrancárselo- cuando tu alrededor cambia.

Ya no estás en el claro. Ya no puedes ver a toda tu familia luchar contra los Vulturi. Ni siquiera puedes sentir ese aire fresco que sentías hacía unos momentos.

No. Estás en la oficina de los Vulturi, acorralando a Heidi contra la pared. Miras confundida hacia todos lados, y te das cuenta de que la boca de Heidi –a centímetros de la tuya- se ha convertido en una sonrisa burlona.

Le sonríes ampliamente, sabiendo que ahora ya nadie más puede verlos. Son sólo tú y ella. Tú y esa hermosa vampira, quienes han decidido salir a escondidas de los demás. Quienes han decido decirse adiós como es debido ante esta mortal lucha.

"Pensé que nunca lo harías." Susurras contra el hueso de su mandíbula, haciéndola suspirar de placer ante ese húmedo beso que depositas sobre su perfecta piel.

"No podría irme sin saborearte por última vez cariño." Ronronea antes de mordisquear tu oído, y pierdes el control.

Bajas las manos hasta encontrar el dobladillo de su blusa, y la rompes en dos sin ninguna delicadeza, dejándola solamente en un hermoso brasier negro de encaje.

Comienzas a besar la piel expuesta. Desesperadamente. Vas desde el cuello hasta lo más bajo de su abdomen, mientras sientes como sus ardientes manos te acarician por debajo de tu blusa.

Sientes una ráfaga de viento contra ti y bajas la mirada para toparte con que Heidi ha destrozado tu ropa y te ha dejado luciendo un conjunto de lencería que Emmett te había regalado hacía unos días.

Ríes ligeramente al pensar en él. Al pensar en lo ingenuo que es, creyendo que aún lo amas, cuando esa es una vil mentira. Sólo estás con él para guardar las apariencias.

A quién en realidad amas, es a esta hermosa vampiresa de cabello caoba y ojos violetas que te quema con cada caricia en ese mismo instante.

La tomas firmemente por la cintura y la giras para quedar _tú _contra la pared. Entiende el mensaje, y se aprieta contra ti, acorralándote entre la pared y su cuerpo. Un gemido escapa de tu boca, y ella lo ahoga con la suya.

Mueves tus manos decidida y desesperadamente por todo su cuerpo, maravillándote con la suavidad y perfección de su piel. Ella hace lo mismo contigo, y te sientes en el paraíso. Mejor que cualquiera de las veces que has estado con Emmett. Porque Emmett no es una mujer, y no puede provocarte las sensaciones que _ella _te provoca.

Porque aunque Emmett te toque con delicadeza, con amor, tú no quieres eso. Tú quieres que te toquen como Heidi, decidida y desesperadamente. Quieres que te muerdan, que te aprieten, que te rasguñen. Quieres sentir.

Heidi cambia el ambiente de nuevo, y se encuentran en un cuarto. Un cuarto en el cual has estado infinidad de veces: el suyo.

Te toma en brazos, y con toda su fuerza te estampa contra la cama que está frente a ustedes. Te acomodas en ella, y le abres los brazos a esa hermosa criatura, que se tira encima de ti, y deja caer todo su peso sobre tu cuerpo.

La -estorbosa- ropa desaparece poco a poco, mientras ambas se saborean la una a la otra. Y después de un momento, ya no queda más que hacer.

Buscan un poco de ropa en el armario de Heidi, y se visten la una a la otra, rozándose casualmente de vez en cuando. Sabes que con tal lucha desarrollándose entre vampiros y licántropos, nadie notará que llevan diferente vestimenta. Tienes que pararla cuando te pone el sostén, y besa uno de tus pechos ligeramente, porque sabes que si no lo haces, todo comenzará de nuevo.

Hace un mohín, y besas su nariz, pensado en lo adorable que es y en lo mucho que extrañarás esto. Están listas y se miran a los ojos, sabiendo que el final está cerca.

"Te amo." Susurra sonriéndote.

Esa sonrisa que ilumina su rostro te derrite, y te hace sonreír también.

"También te amo." Respondes casi en silencio.

Entrelazan sus dedos juntos y caminan hacia la pared, para adoptar la misma posición que tenían minutos antes en el claro.

La pones contra la pared, y juntas lo más posible que puedes tu cuerpo junto al suyo, antes de besar su clavícula y asentir. Ella acaricia tu dorado cabello, y todo cambia a su alrededor.

Han vuelto al claro, y todo lo que ves a tu alrededor son manchones mientras la lucha sigue desatándose.

"¡Rose!" Grita Edward a tu espalda. "¡Mátala!"

Le asientes, mirándolo con coraje, pero tu expresión pasa a ser a una de tristeza cuando miras a Heidi.

"Hazlo." Murmura. Su aliento te hace cosquillas en la mejilla. "Quiero que seas tú."

"Te amo." Susurras por última vez, y ella sonríe. Sabes que es su manera de decirte que también te ama.

Te acercas lentamente a su cuello y la besas. La escuchas suspirar, y abres la boca lo más que puedes antes de clavar tus colmillos en ella y arrancar pedazos de piel.

La desmembranas, besándola y acariciándola de vez en cuanto. Luchando contra los sollozos que amenazan con salir de tu cuerpo cada vez que arrojas una parte de su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo al montón que se ha formado en medio del claro, donde partes de otros vampiros se mezclan.

Terminas, y te giras completamente, para encontrarte con una manada de licántropos y varios vampiros "vegetarianos" sonriendo orgullosamente. Carlisle saca un encendedor y lo arroja al montón de miembros y leña.

Emmett se acerca a ti a velocidad vampírica y te toma de la cintura, acercándote a él. Rodeas su cintura con tus brazos, y miras atentamente como el triturado –aún así perfecto- cuerpo de tu amada arde en llamas.

Y te das cuenta de que a pesar de todos esos años que llevas de vida, y los que te faltan por vivir…jamás amaras a alguien como haz amado a Heidi.

* * *

**N/A:** Jamás había escrito algo parecido! xD Y me pareció algo bueno para el reto. Habrá que darle gracias mil a Annie (: Este one-shot va totalmente para ti ! Es un regalito :D Por ser taaan tonta como yo y ver el amanecer/desvelarte conmigo. Tiamuuu mujer (L)

-El título es principalmente por el significado en español, no necesariamente por la letra. Time is running out: el tiempo se está acabando, el tiempo está pasando, el tiempo está escapando, etc.


End file.
